


the center of perfection

by orphan_account



Series: "we had a bonding moment!" shorts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Ready to find God?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the center of perfection

**Author's Note:**

> uh
> 
> this is a meme & a rom com i'm sorry. the title's from without me by eminem

“Who knew the brooding, emo kid in my  _ awful _ , mandatory English class would turn out to be so goddamn sexy,” Lance hushed as he tore his shirt off. Keith ran his palms up and down his waist.

Keith snorted. The window was open. Laughter and music--  _ without me by Eminem--  _ travelled up into Lance’s dorm room; echoed off the walls-- covered in posters and photographs-- and into Keith’s ear. The lighting was strange; it was violently bright-- there was some event on campus, Keith guessed-- and distorted Lance’s features. It made his muscles seem more defined, and his smile a little brighter. He was gorgeous, really. 

“Who knew the dorky kid from my stupid physics class would turn out to be so easy,” he replied. He flung his arms around Lance’s neck as Lance returned to his lap. 

Lance grins against the skin just below Keith’s ear. Keith let his head fall back against Lance’s pillow and exhaled a shaking sigh. Lance’s fingers tucked into the waistband of Keith’s shorts and underwear, and tugged them both off; Lance’s own were long gone. He settled between Keith’s thighs shirtless and clad in only his boxers; the  _ Star Wars  _ ones. 

“I’m not easy,” Lance said, “I’m just awful at being hard to get with you.”

“Sure,” Keith drawled. He cupped Lance’s face, and pulled him closer. 

“Besides,” Lance spoke into the gap between Keith’s lips, “ _ I’m _ the one who asked you out.”

Keith laughed at that. He remembered how that’d happened; Lance had attempted to high-five Keith after completing their last exam, though Lance had laced their fingers together and pulled him closer-- his other hand settled on his waist-- before asking,  _ hey, want to get dinner sometime?  _ Keith had merely gaped. Lance clarified in a stutter;  _ together-- the two of us-- alone _ , he’s said. Keith’d nodded in a trance. Lance’d grinned at that, and kissed his cheek before lifting their joint hands and shouting  _ he said yes!  _ as though he’d proposed, or something. It was adorable. 

“You’re blushing,” Lance teased, now. Keith bit his lower lip.

“Shut up,” he murmured. He tilted his head forward to kiss Lance; mouth open and body pliant underneath him. 

“You’re  _ blushing _ ,” Lance continued, “Babe, that’s adorable; do you have a crush on me, or something?”

“We’re  _ dating _ , you dumbass,” Keith hushed. Lance grinned at him as Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. He pushed his fringe back as Lance travelled down the expanse of his body; hands leaving seemingly red-hot marks where he’d touched Keith. Lance rested his cheek on Keith’s thigh. He sighed wistfully before shifting and pressed kisses on Keith’s inner thigh, along the sharp expanse of his hip bone. 

“You look pretty worked up, though,” Lance stated. His tone was close to awe as his palms stroked along Keith’s waist, then down to his thighs. Keith inhaled a shaking breath.

“Yeah,” he exhaled, “I am.”

Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s leg.

“ _ Babe _ ,” he whined, “C’mon-- that’s-- you can’t just…  _ say  _ things like that;  _ Jesus _ , fuck--”

Keith let Lance pause for a moment; to compose himself, probably. He let his fingers travel down Lance’s shoulders, settling between Lance’s shoulder blades-- strong and all warm, dark skin-- before travelling back up and carding through his hair, nails scratching at the nape of his neck. 

“Can I…,” Lance started in a choked voice. He swallowed thickly. “Can I eat you out?”

Keith blinked down at him. His thighs twitched closer together, and he tucked a strand of hair behind Lance’s ear. 

“Yeah,” he breathed; nodding, too, “I… yeah, sure.”

“Okay,” Lance replied, “But-- I-- just so you know… if you-- I… I mean, if you want to stop-- even half-way through-- you can, okay? I won’t be-- I don’t know… mad, or something.”

Keith let his lips stretch into a lopsided smile.

“Okay,” Keith echoed. Lance licked his lips before spreading Keith’s thighs. His thumbs rubbed against the mole on the inside as he pulled Keith closer, and lifted his legs just a little. Keith’s fingers did not still, either; he scratched at Lance’s scalp incessantly. Lance hummed happily at the sensation. 

“You look pretty, like this,” Lance told the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

“Fuck,” Keith responded in a rasped breath. It was all he could say; he felt like he was on fire, and entirely overwhelmed by Lance’s sheer proximity and mouth and touch and--

Keith was sure that wasn’t the ideal response, but Lance merely chuckled--  _ chuckled; God help him--  _ before kissing and nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Keith hadn’t thought he’d be able to be even more turned on, but  _ boy  _ was he wrong. He threw his head back and moaned quietly as Lance’s mouth travelled closer to his groin. 

“Lance--” Keith started in a soft voice, “Lance, c’mon-- don’t tease.”

Lance dug his teeth into his lower lip.

“Yeah,” he exhaled, “Yeah, don’t worry; I’m shit at teasing when it comes to you, anyway. You’re too hot for me to hold back. What’s up with that?”

Keith laughed at that. Lance smiled-- so softly it  _ hurt _ \-- as he stroked Keith’s thigh; firm and toned. 

“You’re cute when you’re happy,” Lance told him before kissing at Keith’s groin; soft and slow. Keith grinned down at him; he really was far too happy, right now, and if that was weird, he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I love your laugh.”

Lance licked a lazy, broad stroke along Keith’s arousal. Keith pulled his head closer. 

“You’re also really,  _ really  _ cute when you’re this turned on,” he spoke, then; a suck, another kiss--  _ oh, his tongue _ \-- “You’re really wet.”

“Thanks,” Keith breathed; he willed his voice to sound serious and dead-panned, but instead, he merely sounded entirely, utterly wrecked. 

“You’re  _ welcome _ .”

Lance lapped at his clit, and rested his fingers at Keith’s opening. Keith arched his back, and pushed his hips towards Lance’s touch;  _ sucking _ him inside. His legs quivered as Lance circled his tongue around Keith’s clit; lazily and comfortably, as though they’d done this a thousand times.

(They had.)

Lance pulled his head up and beamed at Keith. 

“Ready to find God?” he panted.

“Wh-- oh,  _ Jesus-- _ ”

Lance tongued at his entrance, then sucked at his clit;  _ hard _ . All Keith could do was moan an embarrassingly whiny and keening rendition of Lance’s name and rock his hips as Lance hooked his fingers and thrust them a little harder and a little deeper. 

“You’re perfect,” Lance hushed against his flushed skin. Keith could feel every minuscule exhale of breath; it made him squirm and lose his  _ goddamn mind _ , “You’re so perfect.”

Lance’s tongue went back to Keith’s clit, after that; less gentle, this time. Keith merely sobbed; chills ran up and down Keith’s spine at Lance’s words. 

“Perfect,” Lance whispered once more. He kissed Keith’s clit, and Keith ground down helplessly on Lance’s fingers and came;  _ hard _ . His back arched away from Lance’s mattress and he moaned and shuddered. 

Lance sat upright once more. His face was flushed and his hair was mussed. He was beautiful. 

“Good?” he asked.

Keith felt his chest fall and rise in trembling breaths.

“Yes,” he said, nodding helplessly, “Good.”

He pulled Lance closer and kissed him. Lance tasted sort of disgusting-- because of  _ him _ , Keith thought, him and a mixture of garlic, since they’d eaten pizza, before this-- but that was fine. Lance was  _ here _ , in his arms, and absolutely, wonderfully  _ beautiful _ . 

With a lingering peck, Keith pulled away. He watched Lance flutter his eyelids open drearily. 

“Should I--” Keith began. He gestured vaguely to Lance’s groin.

“What? Oh, nah; I’m good. I came just like that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” sighed Lance. He slid beside Keith, and pulled up the covers over their bodies before wrapping an arm around Keith and pulling him closer. Keith pressed his ear to Lance’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat. “The moment you moaned my name I was a  _ goner _ , let me tell you that.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re  _ welcome _ . Crazy, right? The last time I came untouched was… I don’t really know when. Probably had something to do with anal, though,” Keith snorted, at that. “Anyway,” Lance continued, “We’ll wash the sheets tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Keith replied. He was smiling; something about the way Lance easily said  _ we  _ made him fall asleep a little quicker. He felt at ease.

“Love you,” mumbled Lance. 

Keith froze in his arms; they’d fooled around and been on dates and all, but  _ love _ ? Keith didn’t know how to respond. He turned around-- rigidly-- to look at Lance with wide eyes; he stared back with an equally frightened gaze. 

Keith felt his heart surge at the sight, and  _ oh--- _

“I love you, too,” blurted Keith. It was a little too loud, and perhaps too sudden, and he was sure he spat into Lance’s eye, but that was fine; Lance surged forward and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and kissed him until their mouths hurt.

They’d be fine, Keith thought;  _ they’d be fine _ .

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr @ reminscees
> 
>  
> 
> also point out any typos cause i didn't really read this through i'm sorry i've been busy!!


End file.
